drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Helios Games IV/@comment-186.71.184.241-20190501075813/@comment-186.71.184.241-20190503221909
I won't add much more because what you said is what we all think about a game we used to love or just like. But really... it was DSO's fate to end up like this. They wanted to be greedy and just keep this game surviving with each and every patch they keep putting instead of making it bigger and better. As you may know this game was "based" on a great RPG game which was amazing, of course it is not connected to that old and great RPG anymore. But like you said and we all know, they don't give a damn about our feedback, positive or not. In a nutshell and what could have been done to improve or even save the game in PvP: 1. A plan to implement new gear for PvP players? Nice but at least try to make it useful and powerful for every player according to their hardwork and level. Yes make it useful for PvP only but a nice gear, how can be called "nice"? I am not a dev, or know a thing about programming but it is not THAT hard. 2. Make different maps for PvP? Amazing idea but DO NOT make us play the maps THEY WANT us to play. Again it is what THEY WANT and not what WE WANT. I understand they want to make the waiting times shorter and make people play more in one map only but then again... I heard about how unfair it is when DK's and Dwarfs can heal themselves over and over again. Every class should have a weakness and something unique to make it stronger but no... It does not have balance. 3. Some sort of Tournament like in Paralel Worlds? Amazing idea but not like they wanted to be and it'll be, specially with the new things they're put in this game. Sometimes a community makes and/or save a game and vice-versa. They never listened to all the feedbak. They never payed attention to our problems and needs as a big community. No, the game did not become a huge "playing ground" for casual and hardcore players. And it should have been just that. But no. Empty promises, lack of communication between the devs and the community BECAUSE they didn't want to listen and just get more money. In other words... all these new patches or updates are just ways to keep the game surviving until BP can be sell to some new country. That's that, Traki. And my last words? When I said "WE" I meant the whole community, not the toxic players and much less the lazy, greedy and horrible devs that are killing the game but every old and new player will always thankful for your hardwork for this Wiki. But I can't agree with you about humanity. We all can be saved if there's still good people in this world and you can find many along the way as well as many bad or even evil individuals. But, like I can give you a huge thanks for your hardwork? I'm sure there are dozens more who can tell you "Thanks" with honesty and care and that... sometimes is enough to save many. Have a nice day and thanks again, Traki.